1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to molded plastic laundry baskets, or similar types of containers, and more specifically to handle reinforcement mechanisms for use in conjunction with such laundry baskets.
2. The Prior Art
Molded plastic laundry baskets are common household articles. Typically, such baskets are four sided containers, which have integral handles formed in opposite two sidewalls. The handles are formed in the sidewalls along the upper rim, and a hand opening is positioned therebeneath to facilitate manual lifting of the basket by the handles.
While such baskets are common, and have been widely accepted, certain shortcomings in the basket, and in particular the handles, make the baskets less than satisfactory. First, to conserve material cost, the rim of the basket from which the handle is formed is relatively small in cross-section. Thus, the handles are relatively small, making it uncomfortable to lift the basket thereby. Secondly, the stress load of the basket is concentrated at the handles during lifting, and the small sectional dimension of the handles makes them relatively weak and prone to breakage. Lastly, the material from which conventional baskets are molded is relatively hard polypropylene. The handles, formed integrally with the basket, are thus relatively hard, and can be uncomfortable in use to the user.
One approach to solving the above shortcomings has been to reinforce the handles by means of a secondary handle mechanism. One such device, available to the market, consists of two semi-cylindrical sleeves which attach together around a basket handle to form an enlarged diameter lifting handle. The sleeves, when combined, are more comfortable to lift due to their enlarged diameter, and distribute lifting stress so as to make breakage at the handles less likely.
The above attempt to solve the industry's and consumer's needs, however, falls short. The sleeves are formed of relatively hard plastic, which, again, makes the handles less comfortable to use. Secondly, the addition of the two sleeves to the cost of the basket is considerable, which decreases its appeal. Finally, the sleeves, when attached to the basket, are relatively "loose" in feel, and difficult to assemble, further decreasing the appeal of this approach.